'Lazy' Ff Sugah
by IzzyRockx
Summary: A girl who falls in love with a lazy but cute boy at school! But now she has ended up at his house! What happens next? You'll find out in the next chapter soon :)


**You are going to be the "New Student" tomorrow at your new school so you were excited, but scared... so you messaged your friend that went to the school.**

Text~

Y/N: You up?

 **Friend: yes, why are you still up it's 12:23AM**

Y/N: I'm nervous for tomorrow

 **Friend: Just get some sleep I'll pick you up tomorrow. Love you,** **gn**

Y/N: Love you too️ gn

 **Back to reality**

 **You fell asleep at 2:49AM**

Phone vibrating*

 **Nooooooo why now**

Pouts and gets up out of bed*

 **Gah I'm so sleepy!**

looks at time*

 **S!@# it's already 6:30!!!**

 **You had to hurry up and take a shower, then brush your teeth by that time it was already 6:55**

 **Hmm what to wear**

you went to your closet and found a crop top that said "Slay" {Shirt was light pink} on it, the you found some blue jean shorts that were cut and really short, with some white Jordan's*

 **This looks cute! Now for my make-up and hair!**

You put some lip gloss on that was shiny, then you put some eyeliner and mascara on*

 **Hehe love it**

you went and braided your hair on both sides , parting your hair* {Your hair is Black by the way}

you went down stairs and ate breakfast that your dad left you reading the note*

 **Dad**

 **Dear sunshine,**

You've already rolled your eyes at that while eating toast*

 **I will be gone for 2 week because I have to catch up on some work! Now no parties and no boys!**

you laugh*

 **Now I love you! Have a wonderful day of school ️ text me!**

you laugh once more and hear a honk, so you grab your phone and backback heading to the car that your friend drives*

Y/N: WASSUP!

 **Friend: WASSUPPPPP!**

you both laugh as she drives off*

 **Friend: so what class do you have first?**

Y/N: umm let me look

You pull a piece of paper out and read*

Y/N: I have History first!

 **Friend: YES SAME CLASS!**

Y/N: Yay!

You both arrive at school at 7:10 leaving you both 5 minutes to get to class*

You both get out of the car and you notice two boys stare at your butt*

Y/N: GAH perverts!

 **Friend: shhh they are the popular guys**

 ***she chuckles***

Y/N: what ever

You roll your eyes*

Y/N: if they don't stop looking at my ass I'll just have to kick em in de balls

You both boost out laughing and walk inside.. you make it to class and your friend tells you to wait outside the door*

 **Friend: wait here**

The teacher come and says you can come in*

 **Teacher: so as you all know we have a new student! Would you mind interdusing yourself miss**

You felt all eyes on you as you began to grow red*

Y/N: I-I'm Y/N.. I'm looking f-forward to having a great year with y-you guys

You smiled nervously*

 **Teacher: Me too. Now have a seat behind that gentleman right here {Min Yoongi}**

you sat down and you notice the boy infront of you sleeping so u poked his neck with yourpencil*

 **Boy: *Whispers* ow S!@#**

Y/N: *Chuckles*

 **Boy: what was that for *Turns to face you***

Y/N: You were sleeping to I awoke you *You smile happily*

 **Boy: will I have to get use to this?**

Y/N: Yes...

 **Boy: well in that case my name is Min Yoongi... I'm not looking forward to this year *He chuckles and smirks alittle at you***

Y/N: I'm Y/N nice to meet you Min Yoongi

 **Boy: you can call me Suga if you want**

Y/N: okay Suga *You smile*

 **Teacher: Y/N AND MISTER YOONGI NO TALKING**

Y/N: *You flinch alittle and look at the teacher* s-sorry sir *You bow and sit back down as everyone looks at you, your face began to grow red*

 **Boy: sorry sir *He bows and sits back down***

 **~BELL RINGS~**

 **Boy: we'll see you around and here you dropped this *He smirked and handed you a piece of paper***

Y/N: t-thanks *You blushed and opened it*

U-um this is a phone number *You turn but he is already gone*

 **Friend: hey Y/N let eat together *She smiles***

Y/N: OKAY! *Your all smiley*

You both make it to the cafeteria and get your food, but on the way you ran into something*

 **???: come on just do it!**

 **???: FINE!**

 ***some slaps your ass as you you jump and turn around grabbing their hand in reflexes***

Y/N: B$!#@

 **Boy: Damnnnnnn it's so soft**

Y/N: DONT MAKE ME KICK YOU IN YOUR BALLS YOU ASSHOLE! *Your angry af*

 ***Everyone is staring***

 **Boy: awe come on babe ! Do it daddy wants you too *He chuckles***

Y/N: Okay "Daddy" *You smirk and kick him in the balls making him fall on the floor and everyone starts to "Ohhhhhh" and laugh as you walk to your seat giving him the bird*

 **???: *Touches your shoulder***

Y/N: *Grabs their hand in reflexes*

 **???: O-Ow! It's just me Suga sweet heart!**

Y/N: okay good *You let go and he sits beside you*

Suga this is my friend *You smiles*

 **Suga: Nice to meet you Y/N friend**

 **Friend: Nice to meet you too "Suga"**

Y/N: *You feel something touch your thigh and you look down to see Suga's hand* hehe *You laugh nervously and blush*

 **Friend: what is it *Confused***

Y/N: N-Nothing!

 **Friend: Okay?**

Y/N: *You Nodge Suga alittle but he doesn't budge .. he grips you thigh tighter so you bite you lip* S-Suga

 **Suga: Yeah?**

Y/N: *You look down at your thigh with his hand as you blush*

 **Suga: *Bites his lip and takes hand away* sorry**

 **~Bell rings and lunch is over~**

 **Friend: OH LOOK AT THAT !**

 ***She grabs your hand and takes you away from Suga* Y/N omg you totally like him!**

Y/N: w-What ever !

You both walk to class as she keep blabbering about Suga and you*

You sat in class waiting for the bell to ring that means school is over, as it rings you so happy and get up to pack your bag as someone grabs your ass and pulls your chin up to them*

 **Boy: awe your so cute**

Y/N: Ew stop! Let go of me!!

 **???: let her go!**

 **Boy: why would I do that?**

 ***Looks at the person who said that and the boy let's you go fast* s-sorry miss *They run off***

 **???: you okay?**

Y/N: y-yeah *You turn around and hug them* THANK YOU SUGA!

 **Suga: No problem *He smiles* let me walk you home...**

Y/N: y-you don't need to, but if you insist *You blush and text your friend your walking home*

 **Suga: I'll walk you *He grabs your arm and takes you to his car* actually I'll drive you *He smiles and opens the door door for you***

Y/N: o-okay *You blush and get in and sit in the seat* damn it soft!

 **Suga: heh you like *He chuckles and starts the car as you both drive off... you kinda dose off in the seat***

 **~SUGAS POV~**

 **Suga: •In Mind• *Shes so cute* *Looks over at her... she sleeping?? I don't even know where she live and I don't wanna wake her!* *Okay I'll drive to my house then***

~Your POV~

As you began to wake you noticed...*

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

Hope you guys liked! ️


End file.
